Welcome to the Family
by QueenKit
Summary: DROPPED- sorry everyone the muse is gone Is Shinichi Kudo really a Kudo? I think not! Kaito & Shinichi family. minor mentions of HakubaKaito relationship possible. On Hiatus until I can find my notes on where it was going.
1. Memories and Mysteries

**Disclaimer:** As much as Shinju wishes Shinju has discovered that the characters do not belong to Shinju… Shinju has also realized that she sometimes enjoys talking about herself in the third person.

**Prologue**

Shinichi looked in the mirror. It reflected not Shinichi Kudo the detective, but Kaitou Conan, a thief. He marveled as he looked back to the earth-shattering changes that have brought him to this place…

He also glanced at the figure behind him in the mirror… A figure that was very like his own…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Several years previously**_

Kaito Kuroba had a mystery on his hands and he wasn't happy about it. He was supposed to be the mystery not the one trying to solve the mystery like some crummy detective. He had so many questions though… And all of them seemed to revolve around Conan Edogawa. The boy had simply come too close to caching him to be just a normal kid. It was far too much like Kudo… Hell the kid even looked like a miniature Kudo. The only problem was that all the solutions that came to Kaito just seemed impossible, but then again wasn't he the Kaitou Kid? Master of the Impossible?

This was so frustrating because there was a distinct lack of anyone who could answer his questions other than the kid himself. He got up from the couch and moved to his room, sighing as he faced the computer and sat down. Time to research more data on Kudo and Edogawa, see if there was anything he hadn't found already.

Several hours later Kaito had exhausted his search and still had more questions then he had answers. He had even come across something even more interesting than that mystery of Kudo and Edogawa seemingly being the same person. It seemed that sometime in the last 30 years that the Kudo's had had a name change and most likely not a legal one. Before Kudo's father there were no papers for any family with that name. It appeared that Yuusako Kudo simply appeared out of nowhere. The timing just about correlated with a story that Kaito had heard about "lost" Kurobas and about his father having a partner,, his brother. So maybe, maybe Kudo was really a Kuroba… He grinned. Maybe the famous detective was really a thief, thought Kaito smirking.

What was more important at the moment was the lists he had made up on his other piece of paper of the evidence he had currently about Kudo and Edogawa being the same person. He had also made a list of the questions that he still needed answered.

* * *

Conan suddenly appears right after Kudo disappears.  
They are never seen together unless some genius trickster, like myself, impersonates Kudo.  
Conan is solving cases on his own.  
After Conan arrives Mouri is suddenly competent.  
Mouri is a **SLEEPING** detective, so could conceivable be drugged.  
Conan, like Kudo, can almost catch 'Kid' 

_**Questions**_

Why is Kudo a child?  
Why is he hiding that he is a child?  
Why does he look like me?  
What was the name before Kudo?

* * *

He knew he was going to have to have a talk with his mother and Jii before he left for this heist, but he still had enough time to deliver a letter to Kudo first. It didn't matter whether or not his suspicions were correct about the connection between the Kudos and the missing Kurobas. Right now it was more important to discover if Edogawa and Kudo really were the same person because if he wasn't that information would become irrelevant. 

Now that he had decided what he was going to do he sat down and wrote the letter using a unique blend of invisible ink that his father had invented. After drying the ink would only become visible one more time and for a maximum of only fifteen minutes of time. He was sure that Kudo would be able to discover how to reveal it himself and so Kaito included no instructions or hints.

In his letter Kaito simply told Kudo to meet him on top of a nearby building after his heist. It was to be a one on one competition to see who would win, Detective or Thief, with the added bait of possible knowledge of the detective's secret. If that didn't get Kudo there he didn't know what would. Kaito knew that he was going to have to be on his best to win this competition. He made sure to be especially careful to pack things he could improvise with if the need arose.

Sighing, Kaito realized that the best way to get this done would be to deliver the letter himself. So making sure the ink was completely dry and invisible he quickly folded it and placed it into the envelope and sealed it. On the outside he simply wrote "Kudo-tantei" on the front and "I'm certain you're more than capable of reading this Tantei-kun," on the back.

Now all that was left was to pay a visit to Kudo's house and leave him the invitation. After that he would see if he took the bait. It was so much fun to taunt the detectives and the task force. It was a pity that they couldn't see their faces when he did that. The looks were simply priceless.

* * *

Conan glanced at the letter in his hand one more time to confirm the information before the ink faded for good. The letter had arrived at his, or rather Shinichi Kudo's, house just a few minutes ago with no return address or postage. All that was written on the front of the envelope was his name in neat lettering and a short message on the back stating that the sender was certain that he would be able to read the contents of the letter. 

Initially when he opened the envelope all he could see was a blank sheet of paper, but he had already connected the handwriting with Kaitou Kid's so it was easy to deduce that it was written with some brand of invisible ink. Of course the thief had just had to use the kind that could only be revealed once for about 15 minutes before it faded again for good.

He was either being really sneaky or paranoid and it was Conan's belief that it was the former. Kid wanted Shinichi to meet him on the rooftop of a nearby building and there was almost no time for Conan to get there, let alone for "Shinichi" to call Conan and let him know where to go. No excuse this time for the appearance of "Conan" rather than Shinichi if he were to go then.

Kid must have figured out his secret. It was undoubtedly a trap to make Conan provide the undeniable evidence but… Well, there was no way he could just let the opportunity go. He had to catch the thief this time. He had missed him before and he knew that if he went this time a miss could mean discovery by the Black Organization, but he had to go and he knew, he knew, he couldn't go…

He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. There was no time for doubt and worries, only time for action and even though he knew it was dangerous he knew what he was going to do. He headed out the door to go head to head with Kaitou Kid. He had an infamous Phantom Thief to catch, and a secret to protect.

* * *

Kid had just escaped the police and now it was nearing the appointed time for his meeting with Kudo-tantei. He stood waiting on top of the building with his cape artfully arranged to billow in the wind. The scene was eerily similar to the first time he met Conan Edogawa. After his false attempt to steal the Black Pearl. He had quite nearly been caught that time, but luckily he was able to use the gathering crowd to his advantage. 

The he heard footsteps in the stairwell underneath the roof he was standing on. It appeared that the chase was about to begin.

* * *

Conan looked at his watch and then raced up the stairwell. He has exactly one minute to reach the top, he would have been there sooner, but he had been delayed by Ran. Panting he reached the top and threw open the door to the roof. He then walked a few feet forward and turned around looking at the thief. 

Kid jumped down from the building with his trademark grin on his face.

"There's only one rule Kudo-kun… or should I say Edogawa-kun?"

Conan cursed internally. Now he really had to win this. "And what's that, Kid." He replied.

Kid's grin grew. "There are no rules Chibi Tantei-kun."

* * *

Half an hour later Kaito grinned at his foe. He had been a worthy opponent, but he still managed to win this little tête-à-tête. His opponent was now bound in a pretty red ribbon. He had even made a fancy bow over his head. He couldn't even help himself, it was just so much fun to see the sour look on Conan's face as he walked away leaving him there. 

Inside he hid a sigh. Kudo was such a fool. Why would he risk his secret? Kaito could have been anyone, including one of the people who would undoubtedly be after him if they knew he was alive, the Black Organization. He thought lightly jumping off of the building and activating his hang glider. It was the only logical explanation. The Black Organization was involved in most of the underhand deals in this area and it was more than likely that Kudo had stumbled onto them in the middle of one of the deals.

It would also fit with the rumors that Jii had told him about. They said that the Black Organization had been testing new poisons. Kaito figured that this was a likely cause for Kudo's condition. It was likely that an unknown and possibly untested poison could cause a strange effect like this.

He just hoped that he was a better actor in front of other people than he was in front of Kaito. He hoped that Conan hadn't thought that as Kid was a 'mere' thief that he wouldn't be able to put together the pieces. He was so blind. And if his acting was always so bad, well it would be a real surprise if 'Conan' wasn't found out by Mouri's daughter or, even worse, the idiot detective himself.

Kaito sighed. This had been a long day and it was just getting longer. It was time to have another talk with Jii. He needed to know more about his father's brother and the missing Kurobas.

* * *

Not sure if my referance to Black Pearl is correct. Can't seem to find the episode. 

**AN: **I hope you enjoy this! Also Omake took on life of it's own. See Chapter 2.


	2. Whatever Happened to Conan?

**Whatever Happened to Conan?**

**AN: **I'm blaming this on _hittocerebattosai_. This is an extension on the original Omake. So let's see how Conan and Hakuba got along that night.

* * *

Sirens wailed and soon after as the cops dashed out of their cars there was a cacophony of shouts. Orders were being given to search the area for Kid because apparently he had landed there. Conan knew better though. Kid had simply made sure that one of his balloon decoys would drift this way so that Conan would be found. As embarrassing as it was it was probably better than staying like this all night or longer. 

No mater how hard he struggled Conan just couldn't seem to escape the ribbons that the thief had tied him up with. It was apparent that he knew his way around knots. He heard the police coming closer so he used his best little kid's voice to call out for help and soon the officers came running over. At first sight of him some of the newer members started chuckling, but the taskforce veterans simply looked on in sympathy. They had been in his situation and knew what he was feeling. Saguru Hakuba in particular had been humiliated at the hands of Kaitou Kid. He had had an undefeated record before then.

Unfortunately when Nakamori-keibu the leader of the Kaitou Kid Task Force came to question him about what he was doing there Conan realized that he had forgotten to come up with a cover story. Hakuba noticed the sheepish look on his face and interpreted it to mean that the kid had attempted to catch Kid. So, the blond detective decided to come to his rescue.

"You figured out Kid's escape route and decided to try and catch him, didn't you kid?" Hakuba had heard about the Shonen-tanti in the newspaper so he thought it was a pretty good bet that this was what had happened.

"Hai." Conan replied. Why waste an easy cover story?

"I know your pain. It's a little late to be disturbing your guardians, so why don't you come and stay with me for tonight. We'll call them to let them know where you are. And while you're with me maybe I can teach you a bit more about being a detective."

"Hai!"

So Conan called the Mouri detective agency phone, knowing that no one would be in the office to be disturbed and informed them that he was staying with Hakuba-niisan. They would get the message in the morning.

As soon as Conan was off the phone Hakuba took his hand and said, "Now together we'll go and drown our humiliation-"

Here Nakamori-keibu interrupted him, "Hakuba-kun, he's just a kid. You can't be giving him liquor!"

Hakuba cleared his throat, "As I was saying Keibu-san, now together we'll go and drown our humiliation in age appropriate beverages." He looked at Conan. "I'll be having Tea. What would you like Conan-kun?"

"Juice!"

"Tea and Juice it is then."

"Wai!"

"Conan-kun."

"Hai?"

"Detective rule number one, no being so cheerful after suffering a humiliating defeat."

Conan looked properly chastised. "Hai."

* * *

When they arrived at Hakuba's house there was no one else home. There was a note on the fridge stating that his father was away for some event or another. Hakuba didn't seem concerned so Conan figured that this was a relatively frequent event. Hakuba put on the water for tea and poured a cup of juice for Conan. 

"So Conan-kun, how did you know where the kid was going to be?"

"He seems to like rooftops like that one and the wind was right for him to be going in that direction. So I just guessed that he would end up there and I guessed right."

"Seems like a very lucky guess."

_Oh shit… it seems like Hakuba is getting suspicious…_

"Shinichi-niisan taught me how to do that." Conan said smiling.

Hakuba blinked, "He was a very good teacher then?"

"Yeah! But he said that you were really good too and Shinichi-niisan didn't get to finish our lessons. He had to go away and it's harder to teach me it over the phone."

"I guess it would be."

And with that it seemed that Hakuba's suspicions were set aside and they went on to the more pleasant topic of detective work. It was a lot of fun, even if he did have to tone down his knowledge a bit. It also reminded him that he needed to be more careful around the older detective if they met again. He didn't need more people to learn his secret.

There were too many already.

* * *

Hakuba had just settled the boy into bed and found a note from Kid under his pillow. He decided that he would go to the study and wait for the elusive thief to show. This was how it generally went. He still didn't quite understand how they had gone from rivals to… whatever this relationship they had now could be called. It wasn't anything so far as lovers, but it was more than friends. He didn't have time to think on that for long before a white figure slipped in through the window of the study. 

"You needed to see me." Judging from the look on his face the thief was worried about something.

"Hakuba-kun, what would you do if you found out that someone's family wasn't quite what they thought it was?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I think I would tell them about it. Why? Where did this come from all of a sudden Kuroba-kun?"

"That little boy staying with you… He isn't who you think he is."

"What?"

"He's not a little boy."

"Kuroba-kun, I know he can be a bit precocious at times, but he's obviously a little boy."

"Hakuba-kun, that 'little boy' is Shinichi Kudo."

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh! Don't wake him. He obviously doesn't want people to know, but he's Kudo-kun."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. No one except Kudo-kun would have known where I was going to be. I gave him a letter and there was no way anyone but Kudo could have gotten it."

"Ok, I guess I'll have to trust you on this, but what does this have to do with his family not being who he thought?"

"The Kudos don't exist. It's a fake name. His father's real name is Kuroba. His father is my father's brother."

"Are you going to tell him? It's really all you can do."

"Are you kidding me? He would never listen to me. I'm a thief and for all he knows I could be one of the people ready to kill him or let his secret out."

"Well we'll just have to come up with a good plan to make him listen then." I guess that I must have shown something in my expression because he got a suspicious look.

"What are you thinking Hakuba-kun?"

"Have you ever considered stealing a "Diamond in the Rough"? Kaito got a wide grin. I knew it was a good idea to show him Aladdin.

"That could work."

* * *

In the morning Hakuba dropped Conan off at the Mouri Detective Agency. From what Conan could make out of Ran's rant when he got inside she had been frantic with worry until she listened to his message on the machine in the office. He also managed to catch something about being worried he was going to leave her just like Shinichi did. He winced mentally hearing that. 

It was painful to know that he was going to have to hurt her by disappearing again. He wasn't entirely sure if Ran would be able to handle it, and he was really worried about that. Conan knew that he would probably be found soon. And he knew that he wouldn't, no he _couldn't_, allow himself to be found here. He would have to move as soon as he could… for Ran.

Conan sighed as he sat down on the couch. He was already a slightly sulking because he had suffered another defeat at the hands of Kaitou Kid, but now he was depressed too. His cover was blown because he had fallen into the trap and now he was going to have to leave her again and it was going to cause her pain. Conan knew that there was no way out of it though. He couldn't have been contacted by Shinichi and only Shinichi could see the letter. So that would prove to Kid that he was Kudo Shinichi.

Shinichi laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. His identity could be revealed at anytime by a thief. And Kid had apparently followed him to where he was staying. The note from Kid that he had found under his pillow before he went to bed last night just made him feel even worse.

"It seems that we aren't really that different Tanti-kun. After all we both have our masks to hide behind, don't we." – Kaito Kid. Kid was right. Shinichi was just like the thief in that way. He was hiding behind this mask called "Conan." Shinichi hated that, he hated lying to the people he cared about, but he had no choice. For Shinichi to Survive Conan had to exist.

* * *

**AN:** yeah… all I have to say to this last part is "Now with twice the Angst" XD. That is all. 


	3. Diamond in the Rough

**Disclaimer: The characters and places of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito do not belong to me. Neither does anything from the movie Aladdin. All I own is the plot, as mutated though it may be.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Heist note just didn't want to work for me. WARNING: CHAPTER IS UNBETAD  
(Edit June 26: Now Beta'd. Thanks Sunni)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Diamond in the Rough**_

_It begins on a dark night,  
__Where a dark man waits,  
With a dark purpose...  
_

_Under the shadows of the city,  
Of the Sun's light cast,  
I seek something itty bitty,  
Smaller now than in it's past._

_Tantei small knows what I'm seeking,  
But where I'm hiding there's no peeking,  
In class the teacher only lies,  
I seek not to harm, only my prize._

_Children, learn this,  
Thirteen brings grief.  
But on thirteen,  
Luck will follow the thief._

_Thus by school's close,  
The treasure is mine.  
Console the Rose,  
Know that all will be fine._

_For I all treasures safe will keep,  
And though it is tough,  
I beg fair Rose don't weep,  
Safe is The Diamond in the Rough._

Kaito grinned as he looked at the completed note. Not his best work, but he was sure that Keibu-san would be all the more worried because of the obviousness of the riddle… Well obvious except the "diamond in the rough." He would never guess that he was going to be stealing an apprentice/cousin. This was going to be fun… Slightly more illegal than usual, but fun.

* * *

**KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID ****KAITOU KID**

* * *

Conan was pacing around his room lost in his thoughts. It had been a few days since the botched attempts to capture the phantom thief, and to be honest, he wasn't sure why he hadn't run away yet. He had been rationalizing that he was waiting for the blackmail to come so that Ran wouldn't see it, because then she would be in danger, but underneath that he was beginning to realize that he just wasn't sure if he would be able to go away and hurt her like that. As for the Blackmail…

It still hadn't come and he was beginning to get worried. He was almost sure that Kid was just toying with him by making him wait, like he toyed with the police and everyone else at a heist night, but the possibility still existed that it was already too late. Conan felt like he was frozen in place, afraid to stay and possibly get Ran killed and afraid to run away and know that she would be hurt. The worst part was that even as he was standing frozen at this decision he had a growing feeling of foreboding.

"Conan-kun! Time to head to school."

A sharp burst of fear went through him. Oh God… What if something happened at school? Although his eyes were wide and his knees were shaking, his voice still came out under the act of Happy Conan, "Hai Ran-nee-chan, I'm coming."

A second later he pulled himself together and headed out of the room. He would go to school and then he would go to his, no _Shinichi's_, house. And either way, if the blackmail letter was there or not, he was going to run. Ran would be hurt, but Ran hurt was better than Ran dead.

Unfortunately a certain thief had other ideas on what was going to happen today.

And so while most of what Conan thought would be his last day at school went normally, even if the Shonen-tantei thought he was a bit distant, it wouldn't end that way. At the very end of the day an envelope appeared on his desk addressed to him; written in that all too familiar flowing script which could mean only one thing. It was from Kid.

Oh god… Conan was sure he was going to be sick, but with a trembling hand he opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper. Hiding the one addressed directly to him he took out the heist note.

"S-sensei, I think we should call the police. Kid-san just dropped off a heist note."

The teacher fainted.

* * *

**CONAN SHINICHI CONAN SHINICHI CONAN SHINICHI CONAN SHINICHI ****CONAN SHINICHI ****CONAN SHINICHI **

* * *

_It begins on a dark night,  
__Where a dark man waits,  
With a dark purpose...  
_

_Under the shadows of the city,  
Of the Sun's light cast,  
I seek something itty bitty,  
Smaller now than in it's past._

_Tantei small knows what I'm seeking,  
But where I'm hiding there's no peeking,  
In class the teacher only lies,  
I seek not to harm, only my prize._

_Children, learn this,  
Thirteen brings grief.  
But on thirteen,  
Luck will follow the thief._

_Thus by school's close,  
The treasure is mine.  
Console the Rose,  
Know that all will be fine._

_For I all treasures safe will keep,  
And though it is tough,  
I beg fair Rose don't weep,  
Safe is The Diamond in the Rough._

* * *

**Shounen Tantei Shounen Tantei Shounen Tantei Shounen Tantei Shounen Tantei Shounen Tantei ****Shounen Tantei**

* * *

It took Conan a few minutes, but he did manage to wake up the teacher, who then rushed to call the police about the note.

Meanwhile the Shounen-Tantei, who had all read the note while waiting for the teacher to wake up, were making wild guesses as to what Kid was stealing and where it was. Ayume was the one whose guess managed to come closest. She guessed that Kid-san was going to come to the play being put on during school next Thursday. The school was having some famous actors come in to put on the play and the lead actress's name was Rose. It was she that owned the large roughly cut diamond that was used in the show. Which, while large, would be considered "itty bitty" compared to some of Kid's other heists, and was also smaller than it used to be because it had been so roughly cut.

Conan had to agree that it made sense for him to come that day, seeing as that Thursday would be the thirteenth, which was also mentioned in the note. It would make sense for it to have something to do with the play even though it would take place during the day, but fortunately _(or unfortunately depending on your perspective) _for Conan, he knew Aladdin. The opening stanza of the note wasn't just to be theatrical, which would serve as another indication of the play. It was actually a quote from the movie Aladdin meant to point Conan in the right direction.

"Diamond in the Rough" could only mean one thing in this case, a person, Conan. And to make it worse, Kid had a sense of humor and was teasing him about becoming a child with that whole "I seek something itty bitty/ Smaller now than in it's past." And if he hadn't figured everything out from the heist note, Kid had included the second note. "We need to talk. I'll be taking you out of school early on Thursday." Kid was going to steal him away and probably give him to the men in black.

The little voice in the back of his head was stubbornly insisting, however, that Kid had a 'no harm' policy and wouldn't hurt him. Hell, he had stated as much in the note. "For I all treasures safe will keep." Conan shook off that little voice though. Kid was just trying to make people feel better by letting them hope that nothing bad would happen.

How he wished that he had just skipped school and run away. Because he couldn't run now, and as much as he hoped that maybe Ran-nee-chan would let him stay home, just this once, he knew it wouldn't happen. He just wished that he had the courage to tell her goodbye, because after tomorrow, he was sure that he wasn't going to see her again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a sneaky Kaito was watching what was going on in the classroom after he delivered his note. He sighed when he saw the expression on Shinichi's face. Kaito really just wished that all the Tantei he knew didn't have such doom and gloom attitudes. Shinichi in particular needed to realize that not everyone was an enemy out to kill him. For goodness sake, he had said that he would keep him safe, and he would damn well keep his word!

* * *

**AN: Please don't be too hard on my heist note. The only other things that came to mind was Kid leaving a note for the police and the school stating that he was going to pick Conan up early from school that Thursday, or him just bursting into Conan's class shouting "All your Conan are belong to me." So terrible almost poem it was.**

_If you would like to see a slightly different version of the ending. Check out Scrambled._

**AN2: _"Hai" _is yes. _"neechan"_ is older sister... _"tantei"_ is detective, _"keibu"_ is a police officer. _"shonen-tantei" _... I believe they translated it Detective Boys, but I've also heard that it's not actually gender specific, so I tend to just use _"Shounen-tantei". _I'll try and remember to note anything else I use. If I forget please remind me and I'll fix it right away.**


	4. Preheist

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

**AN: **_(HUZZAH I LIVE!)_ Thanks to those who have reviewed. It's made sure that I haven't been able to forget this entirely despite IRL, a new computer, and misplaced notes. **CHAPTER UNBETA'D

* * *

**

_**(Hakuba Saguru)**_

Working with Kaito on this job was much more stressful than I had initially anticipated. I had never once before thought about how much planning he had to put into his missions. Oh sure I knew there was obviously work to it, but to keep your involvement a secret when the taskforce is calling on you to help? It's a much more daunting task than I had believed it to be. It's amazing what Kaito can make look easy; although he often says the same of detective work.

This is the first time I've attempted to work with him. I'm sure by now he's considering me his "secret helper" or some other equally ridiculous title. Before this I had only been there to help bandage him after a heist and before that I had only been chasing him and trying to get ahead of him. Although the difficulties in that should have given me a hint as to what he went through to ensure he was a step ahead.

The work would all be worth it however, if things went according to plan. This was a very tricky heist, balancing things so that Kid could both retrieve the gem as expected of him _and_ have the time to talk with his newly discovered cousin. I had to try and make sure that no one found out about that little tidbit. If anyone else found out about that it could well spell disaster for the both of them. "Conan" would definitely be seen as an easy target to use to get to Kid.

The biggest potential source of trouble in our plan was Conan himself. He was terrified and it was obvious. He wasn't even attempting to masquerade as a child anymore and that was dangerous. He needed to be able to keep that identity; it could well be the only thing keeping him alive.

Besides helping with the heist and keeping the police from suspecting ulterior motives, my job had been to get more information on why his cousin has become a child. While I've told him some, mainly the fact that it was caused by some sort of drug, there are a few things that I haven't been able to share with Kaito yet. Like the fact that I know who made it and who commissioned the drug to be made. I'm not sure how well he would handle it.

I've gained a valuable information source, Haibara Ai, formerly known as Shiho to her family or "Sherry" to the Men in Black; the creator of the Aptoxin that has turned both Kudo and herself into children. I'm not sure how he would feel about the fact that I've been helping the one who made such a thing stay unnoticed in exchange for information. However it's been beneficial for myself as well.

From her I've learned the reason for Kudo's paranoia and it's frightening to say the least. A drug that could reduce someone to being a child could give anyone the collywobbles. And it seemed that these people could very well be the same ones that were after Kid. This, if true, would make things exponentially more dangerous for all of us. It was likely that if they managed to make a connection from Conan to the Kurobas that they would at the same time be making the connection between the missing teen detective Kudo and the sudden appearance of the young Conan.

It's not as if I meant to hide anything from him at first. I didn't know very much to begin with and then we both ended up busy with the heist. He's had quite a lot to do because he needs to escape with two people as well as the heist gem. It's going to be hard getting any distance from the school with a reluctant passenger on a glider, but it's impossible to tell him any more outside of a safe house.

I would ask his friend Miss Haibara to help calm him except that he's been distancing himself from her and the other children he is normally around in an effort to ensure that they would not be hurt and that she wouldn't be found as well. It's an obvious sign of how his rational thinking procedures have deteriorated. If he was really thinking clearly he would know that if he had been found it was likely that they already knew about her and who he was with.

My biggest fear is that "Conan" is going to do something stupid tomorrow. That's why I've managed to convince the task force to let me keep near him under the excuse that we don't want the boy running after Kid by himself again.

If I'm lucky I'll be able to get some sleep tonight or I'm not going to be in top form tomorrow and we can't afford any slipups. I don't think Kaito will be able to handle it if something happens to his cousin.

* * *

**AN: **Dear Readers. I've lost all my notes on this story… or rather they're a jumbled mess. (I only just recovered this chapter's notes. And I decided to keep it short in order to get something up more quickly) However I'm going to try my best to just continue from where I am without editing the beginning. Please excuse any changes in writing style. If I'm lucky I'll get more up this week...


	5. HeistDay Before the Festivities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

**AN: Not beta'd**

* * *

_**Heistday (before the Festivities)

* * *

**_

The days since the arrival of Kid's note at Beika Elementary had seen increasing excitement from the fans of Kid and an increase in work for the Kaitou Kid Task Force and their associated Detectives. Hakuba was especially busy, although only he and Kid knew just how busy he was. As for Conan, these days had been pure torture.

He grew increasingly grim and paranoid as they passed. At this point he was jumping at every little noise and was unable to maintain his childish façade any longer. To those who looked closely the way he approached the auditorium was the same way one might approach their own funeral. He had also managed to drive away the rest of the Shonen-tantei when he made Ayumi cry.

For anyone who truly knew him they could see the last vestiges of truly rational thought fleeing as he got closer and closer the auditorium and when he arrived he slipped into barely masked panic. It was when he heard the police discussing the riddle with Hakuba that he finally snapped.

~~Conan~~

This was the worst day of his life and he couldn't really let anyone know. Who would believe an eight year old when he told them that he was certain that Kid was there to bring him to people who would kill him? What reason was there to maintain his Conan mask if he was already found out? It was all futile, all over. No one would believe him and one of the brightest minds of this century was with the police believing that Kid's heist this time was all about some stupid gem.

It was futile, it was depressing, he was angsty and a teenager and damn it all if was going to let them kill him while he pretended to be a little boy. He just wanted to do something instead of walking into the trap that he knew he was walking into. However there wasn't much anything he could do. The only thing he could think of that could make any difference was to bang his head into a wall. Maybe if he knocked himself out he would never have to know how he died.

Unfortunately he was being watched by Hakuba. He was fairly certain that the officers had tasked the detective with keeping him out of the way for the heist, and Conan played along asking (with some real fear) for him to protect him from Kaitou Kid. Hakuba had smiled and patted his head as he agreed, likely thinking he was silly to believe that Kid would hurt him. If only Hakuba knew….

You know what screw it. He was gonna do it. He was going to bang his head into that wall and screw them all if they thought he was crazy.

And with that he suited action to thoughts and broke out of line to go over and began to bang his head into the wall.

~~Nakamori Keibu~~

There was a sudden panic from the teachers when they realized that they had lost a student, but luckily Hakuba had been close to the boy. Apparently the boy thinks he knows Kid better than us and was frustrated because he thinks we're making a mistake about what kid is stealing. It's a lucky thing really that Hakuba said he would watch out for him. I don't think it would look good for us as a force if we let some little kid get hurt by getting caught up in the heist. It's bad enough that they have to be here at all.

It's kind of cute how Hakuba is humoring him. He promised that he would stay with him and keep him safe from the big bad Kaitou kid. The kid's probably just been having nightmares because he found the note and so he thinks that Kid's after him. Kinda stupid, but it's better to have Hakuba with him just in case. We wouldn't want to look like we did nothing for his concerns if something happens after all. And on the off chance that anything does happen at least we have someone looking out for the kid.

He's a really odd boy though. Getting so upset about it that he decided that it would be a good idea to bash his head into a wall. We're lucky he didn't manage to give himself a concussion. For a kid he really needs to lighten up. I know Hakuba isn't the most appropriate person for that, but even he's better than that kid. If he ever wants to grow up to be a detective he's going to need to learn how to deal with things better than that.

Ah well it's not that important right now. There's a heist about to begin.

~~Kaito/Kid~~

It was really easy to pick Kudo out of the crowd. Even if there wasn't that whole incident with banging his head into a wall and being made to sit next to Hakuba there was the constant twitching. And speaking of him being next to Hakuba this was like a two for one deal. He got to prank his cousin and his boyfriend all at one- wait boyfriend? Hmm…. That actually didn't sound too bad. Maybe after he gassed and grabbed Conan and hid him in the designated location he could get Hakuba into a dress and kiss him. Or maybe he could do that while he gassed Conan. Either way it seems like a good idea. Especially the kissing. And if Hakuba liked it and wanted to be together that way too… he could see a lot of kissing in their future.

But that wasn't important right now. Why did he have to have the attention span of a gnat when he got an adrenalin rush on a heist day?

* * *

AN: Next Time on Welcome to the Family, We start from scratch. 'cause I can't find it!


End file.
